Meis and the Beautiful Woman
by Jill1
Summary: Nelsha's dream comes true... and who's Meis' new girlfriend?!


Jill sodina_at_bozby@angelfire.com  
http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/bozyby/  
  
"Meis & the Beautiful Woman"  
  
It was a sunny day in the town of Boyzby. Many girls had come from their respectable towns for a visit. There was Mil Wind from Kant; Marion from Mounthand, Palma from Langoud, and Metalia from Mycatonia. They all gathered at Sodina's house, but found themselves to be completely bored.  
  
"Where is Meis?" Mil muttered, holding up her notebook, "I had wanted to start some more research on him."  
  
Metalia rubbed her chin. "We had come all this way to see him and yet he is out of sight. How very odd."  
  
"Well, let's go find him!" Marion cried, "I want to show him my new thingee-a-gig I just built!"   
  
Palma agreed. "Yes, let's find him. Although, the streets in Boyzby seem to be very very dirty. Hopefully I won't step into anything." The others stared at her. "What? What's wrong with hygeine?"  
  
All of a sudden, Nelsha walked into the yard, swinging her dress bag. "Guess what Nelsha saw!"  
  
"What?" the girls asked.  
  
"Nelsha saw her dream come true! Meis and Soushi were walking down the street, holding hands... just like in Nelsha's dream!!"  
  
The other girls exchanged looks. Whatever did this mean? "Are you positive about this?" Metalia asked the swaying dress master, who seemed to have music playing in her head or something.  
  
"Yes! Come see for yourselves!"  
  
Nelsha pointed across the street. Just as she had said, Meis and Soushi were walking together, holding hands. They were heading towards town. "NO WAY! EW!" the other girls cried, heart-broken and disappointed. They had come all this way and now Meis and even the bishonen Soushi wasn't available. How can this be???  
  
"We've got to find out more!" Palma says, "Let's follow them!"   
  
"But what about the dirt in the streets?" Mil asked.  
  
"Forget it! I didn't travel all this way for nothing. I came for a date and I'm going to get one!"  
  
"Right!" the others agreed, "Let's go!"  
  
They lost the couple somewhere near the airship field. "Dangit! I knew I shoulda brought my 'Meis indicator' machine." Marion whined.  
  
"There's the Robbere Restaurant. Maybe they went in there." Metalia said.  
  
The girls went inside to see Kyoka. "Hi girls, I'll get you a table."  
  
"Ne, there's something you need to know about your brother, Kyoka." Mil said, flipping through her notebook, "How should I say this..."   
  
"He's dating Meis!" Nelsha blurted out.  
  
"What??"  
  
Palma said, "It's true. We all saw them together."  
  
"But that's impossible..."  
  
Mil exclaimed, "Nothing is impossible! I mean look at the laws of gravity!"  
  
"No, it's just that my brother has been here the whole time." Kyoka said, pointing over to a table.  
  
Soushi was sitting with Muza, Wyna, and Sodina. "Hello, Ladies." Soushi said rather slyly, "Such beauties..."  
  
They blushed for a moment, and then regained control. "But I saw you with Meis!!" Marion cried.  
  
"Holding hands." Palma added.  
  
"What???" Soushi was aghast. "Me??"  
  
Sodina shook her head. "But Soushi has been eating lunch with us. And he's been with us all day so far."  
  
Wyna nodded. "So there's no way."  
  
Everyone was greatly confused. Just then, Meis walked in.... with Soushi?? Everyone stared and was shocked, including Soushi himself.  
  
"Such beauty..." he uttered. Everyone rolled their eyes; he was such a narcissist.   
  
"Hey everyone." Meis said, "I want you all to meet my new girlfriend, Soufie."  
  
Soufie giggled bashfully. "Hehehe, your Meis' friends? Nice to meet ya. Well, I have to go now. They need me at the shop. Byiiie!"  
  
"A woman???" Wyna gasped after Soufie had left. She paused to notice that Muza had frozen. "Well, she must be!"   
  
Kyoka pointed out, "Then again, the room had been filled with a big shipment of girls prior, so there wasn't that much certainty."  
  
Mil was scribbling in her notebook. "I'll have to do some extensive research on this one."  
  
"What's with you guys? Quit being rude!" Meis snapped, for once seemingly serious, "I like her!"  
  
Sodina gave him a non-empathetic look, "But don't you realize... the connection with Soufie and Soushi???"  
  
"There's no way I'm letting Soushi get her!!"  
  
"That's not what I meant..."  
  
Palma was greatly upset. "I came all this way, and Meis already has a girlfriend. Sigh, what's a priestess to do!"  
  
Metalia shrugged. "You win some you lose some."  
  
Nelsha was happy. "Nelsha hope her other dream comes true too!"  
  
"What dream is that?" Marion asked, "The one where you see Meis holding hands with Muza?"  
  
"No, Nelsha dreamt about a tall dark stranger who will sweep her off her feet."  
  
All of a sudden, Meis' dad showed up and eyed her over. "Hey..."  
  
Nelsha leapt up into his arms. "Let's go." The two left, much to everyone's disgust and confusion. One thing was for sure...  
  
"I think I'm in love... " Soushi gasped, remembering the gorgeous image of Soufie. "Aaaaa..."   
  
fin  



End file.
